A Pirates Haunting
by HiddenMusic
Summary: -A Pirates Tale Series- It's Halloween night at the Disneyland park and Blackbeard gathers his crew to tell legends of ghost stories that revolve around one of the park's most popular attractions, The Haunted Mansion! Rated T just in case.


**AN. This is a continuation of my _A Pirates Tale_ series. It's based of legends and rumors revolving around the Haunted Mansion. They are ONLY rumors. Wheather they are real or not you can decide. Don't forget to review when you've finished reading!**

**A Pirates Haunting**

The famous Disneyland park was active as the Halloween events took place on the night of October 31st. Guests bustled with excitement as they took a ride in the decorated _Haunted Mansion_ to get in the holiday spirit. Well, the more guests the popular_ Haunted Mansion_ got the less guests the other popular _Pirates of the Caribbean_. It always seemed like those two attractions were head to head with popularity.

Blackbeard hung his head in shame. Darn…..Halloween time meant fewer guests for their own attraction. _The Haunted Mansion _dominated them during this time of year. Although when the _Pirates of the Caribbean _movie saga was released, _they _were the ones dominating in popularity. Blackbeard knew night was on its way when his attraction began getting fewer and fewer riders. The Halloween events were starting, like the parade. Eventually, most guests in the park were gathered to celebrate Halloween in the park. Many others went home to celebrate it. Now much of the park was…empty. It's attractions anyway. Then the park will close for the night and the _Haunted Mansion_'s time of fame will be up. For the most part anyway since they're decorated all the way through Christmas!

The pirate with the pink dress scratched his head, staring at the pink dress in his hairy hand. "Say, ya think I coul' use th's fer me Halloween bag?"

The brown curly haired woman popped her head out of the adjacent barrel, "_First_ off, that is, like I say only a million times a day, _my _dress! Second, where are you gonna get candy from?"

The pirate with the pink dress shrugged, "I dunno, maybe Blackbeard has it?"

The curly haired woman rolled her eyes, "Right, and where would _he _get it from?"

The pirate with the pink dress shrugged again, "California Adventure maybe? I'm sure a newbie park like that'll 'ave some candy."

The curly haired woman sighed, "You're impossible."

Farther down the river, the auctioneer exclaimed, "Ye know what's impossible? Sellin' off this 'ere woman!" He gestured towards the large woman next to him.

"That'd be because we wants the red head!" called out a drunken pirate from across the river.

"You can buy 'er after buyin' this one!" the auctioneer snapped.

The depressed blonde auctioned woman sighed, "Oh, I hate my position! And I hate how those stupid pirates act as though this is all real!"

The red head turned towards her, still patting her delegate hair and gently holding her deep red dress in her other hand, "It's real enough for me. You minus well stop complaining and continue shedding your blonde tears into that tissue of yours."

"Shut up red head!" snapped the blonde.

"Go cry in that far away corner blonde!" snapped the red head.

"Shut de trap ye two!" snapped the auctioneer.

The rope pulling pirate sighed, "Our world has become a never ending cycle of arguments. Don't ye agree Mayor?"

"Sure, in fact, I'll argue with you right now to LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The Mayor shouted.

"Sorry, won't happen. End of argument." The rope puller stated.

"No it's not!" argued the Mayor.

"Based on ye situation Mr. Mayor, yeah, it is." The rope puller countered.

Blackbeard groaned. "When. Will. They. Stop. ARGUING?! They never, ever quit! Honestly! Not matter what I do the arguin' comes back, ye hear me mates?"

The pirates at the cannons nodded in agreement with their captain. "'Course captin' Blackbeard." They said.

"Well do ye have any _ideas_ perhaps mates?" Blackbeard asked through gritted teeth.

One of the pirates muttered, "Uh, maybe ye could tell them another story?"

Blackbeard scowled, "Ha! Like what? A ghost story? It'll only spill out to the public like that rumor…" Blackbeard paused. An idea formed in his head. Blackbeard smiled mischievously, "Hah! Oh so perfect! It worked before….why not again?"

Blackbeard's crew exchanged confused glances. Blackbeard scurried off his ship and alongside the river, "Come on mates! Gather 'round! I gots a nice Halloween story to share!"

The cast of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _gathered curiously.

The auctioneer scratched his head, "A Halloween story?"

The curly brown haired woman dragged herself over with the barrel, "Sounds interesting. Not like we've got much else to do."

After hearing a brief scream and splash coming from the well, the rope puller rushed up and exclaimed, "Oh, boy! Story time! Tell! Tell!"

The pirate up atop the bridge hollered, "I'm all ears up here!"

Blackbeard grinned, "All right mates," he grabbed a barrel to act as his chair, "I'm gonna tell you some ghost stories, ghost stories on……._The Haunted Mansion!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before the _Haunted Mansion_ was built, no, before even Disneyland itself was built. Back in the 1940's a man had been piloting around Disneyland's future site but tragically, his small plane crashed in a lake near where Disneyland was built some years later. His ghost lingered around the area for a while until Disneyland was built. Then when the _Haunted Mansion_ was built. Apparently his ghost decided to settle into the _Haunted Mansion_. By the Cast Members, he is referred to as "the man with the cane". This ghost can commonly be seen late at night in the _Haunted Mansion_'s area. Especially after closing time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blackbeard paused after finishing his first story. Everyone was gapping at him, they never thought the _Haunted Mansion_ really was haunted!

"Well," spoke the auctioneer, "Quite unexpected that is. Who'd ever thought?"

The pirate with the pink dress held his prized dress close, shivering.

The curly brown haired woman rolled her eyes, "Aw, is the big bad pirate scared of a little ghost story?"

The pirate shook his head wildly, "N-no!"

The curly brown haired woman simply rolled her eyes again, "Sure, sure."

"Alright mates, no bickerin' now. I've got more for ye."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is in spirit, mates, that dwells within the mansion with no identity. This ghost is referred to as, "The man in the tuxedo." Ye see mates, a Cast Member was working were the _Haunted Mansion_ passengers disembark one day. Now ye see, there is a mirror there so she could see riders coming up behind her. However that one day the attendant kept seeing this shadow in the mirror. The mysterious shadow figure had appeared to be wearing a tuxedo of some sort. Of course, like every ghost story when the attendant turned around, nobody was there. Spooky, eh? It was then that she felt a chill, a sudden chill and a hand on her shoulder. Again she had turned and found no soul. Freaked and frightened, she quickly ran out of the _Haunted Mansion_ and it didn't take her long to quit her job after such a horrifying experience such as that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crew of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _leaned forward, awed and surprised.

"Dang, guess de _Haunted Mansion_'s got more than jus' de average 999 ghosts," mused the rope puller.

"Looks like the _Haunted Mansion_ was very much a proper name fer it." The pirate atop the bridge muttered in agreement.

"Dats one less thin' to like 'bout de _Haunted Mansion_ it is," said the drunken pirate.

"Now, now mates. I've got one more little story to tell ye," Blackbeard then began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There is a story that tells of a woman who had lost her young son tragically. She had wanted to scatter her son's ashes inside the _Haunted Mansion_ attractions. But, Disney forbids this. The woman ignored what the Disney officials say and snuck her deceased son's ashes inside the attraction anyway without getting caught. She was able to scatter the ashes in the attraction without being noticed. However, this apparently wasn't the dying wish of her boy. For ever since the scattering of his ashes, people occasionally would see the spirit of a crying young boy by the attraction's exit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The blonde grunted, "I'm not sure I believe such rumors,"

The red head on the other hand looked more uneasy, "Well, I'm most certainly glad our attraction isn't haunted by such ghost!" She shuddered.

Blackbeard grinned, "Ye think we ain't haunted, eh?"

The red head paused, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well mates, ye see, that last story I told, may have happened actually with our attraction, the _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

The rope puller jumped up, "Really? Tell! Tell!"

Blackbeard nodded, "Very well, it's somewhat similar only with some changes..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a family, a mother and son, who just loved the _Pirates of the Caribbean _attraction. Unfortunately, mates, the son fell ill with cancer and his last wish was to have his ashes scattered in the attraction he loved so much. The son soon died and his mother was determined to grant that last wish despite it being forbidden by the Disney officials. So, just like in the _Haunted Mansion_'s story, she snuck in the ashes were she secretly scattered them without getting caught. Now, ride operators can sometimes see a lone boy riding in one of the boats in the on the video monitors. They head to check it out, but, they find no soul of such in any of the boats.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pirate with the pink dress and the red head were both shivering.

"W-we're haunted?!" exclaimed the red head.

Blackbeard sighed, "Relax mates! Only a legend. But, who says that the Haunted _Manson_ ghosts aren't real?"

He glanced over towards the rope puller, "Oh! How interesting! I can't WAIT to tell those crazy pirates by the ride's end!" The rope puller scurried out of sight hollering, "HE GUYS! WANNA HEAR A GHOST STORY?!?!"

Blackbeard grinned, "Ah yes, please feel free to share those stories. To EVERYONE."

The _Pirates of the Caribbean _cast began muttering among themselves as Blackbeard headed back to his ship. Hah! He'd like to see people ride the _Haunted Mansion _now! On his ship, he laughed. Then, he saw a boat go by, he glanced over to it, wasn't the park closed now? Inside the boat, was a lone boy. Blackbeard blinked in great shock, and then, the boy was gone.

Blackbeard fretted, "Erm, was that just my imagination? Or, ARE we haunted…?"

**AN. Again, these are only rumors. I heard of both the Haunted Mansion and the Pirates of the Caribbean having stories revolving around a mother scattering her son's ashes. So I threw them both in. If you have any legends regarding the Haunted Mansion, feel fee to visit my new forum, Legends of the Haunted Mansion. You can share your own experiances or stories you've heard.**

**And, please, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
